Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide body in which light emitted from a light source and having entered the light guide body is guided and emitted through a light exit surface, and a light-emitting device including the light guide body.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique in which light emitted from a light source, which is disposed at a side surface of a light guide plate, into the light guide plate is reflected by a reflection pattern on a back surface side of the light guide plate so as to be emitted from a front surface of the light guide plate.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a reflection pattern is provided in a region, having a shape corresponding to a predetermined letter, of a back surface of a light guide plate, so that a region that is on a front surface side of the light guide plate and corresponds to the letter emits light.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 11-85075 A (Publication Date: Mar. 30, 1999)